daftpunkfandomcom-20200225-history
Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Early Life Guy Manuel De Homem Christro born in Febuary 8 1974 in Paris, France. He stated in an interview, when he was 7 years old he was given a toy guitar and keyboard and eventually was given an electric guitar. He express he uses the guitar when writing music. He met Thomas Bangalter in high school and quickly became friends due to their mutual fascination of films and music of the 1960s and 70s, eventually Guy Manuel, Thomas Bangalter and Laurent Brancowitz formed Darlin' an indie rock band that was short lived. A negative review in Melody Maker reffered to the act "A bunch of daft punk" which they find the review amusing. This led to the disbanding of Darlin'. Carrer After the disbanding of Darlin' Guy and Thomas became interested in electronic music after going into a club in 1992 and formed Daft Punk. Guy is credited for creating the Daft Punk logo. Besides Daft Punk work he is the co-founder of the group Le Knight Club which include himself and Eric Chedeville from Pumkin Records both are the founder of the record label Crydamoure, in regards to Crydamoure, Guy Manuel stated; "Myself and Thomas have the same tastes in music. When I make records for Crydamoure it's a different style than what may end up as Daft Punk music. I know what Thomas likes, and he knows what I like. Crydamoure is not so production oriented, even if it's not too far from Daft Punk. The Daft Punk material is more orchestrated and slightly different. I may be working on a sample for Crydamoure, and maybe no one else can hear the difference, but we know. It's very precise." Guy Manuel produced Sebastien Teller's 2008 album "Sexualality", he also co-produce Kavinsky's "Nightcall" EP with SebastiAn in 2010. Interviews In interview Guy Manuel is the less talkative and more introverted one while Thomas Bangalter is talkative one. Collaborations In regard of Collaberations with other artist he sees it as a matter of timing and creativity instead of fame and oppertunity. He says in an interview: "Well that depends on what we want to do at the time. It depends. I don’t know. Yeah, exactly. There are all these considerations you’re talking about. But yes, it just depends on the moment you’re asked. If you feel it and if you feel something creatively interesting then it’s possible. For everything that we’re asked to do, if we have a creative answer and think we might bring something to a project then we can do it. But if we don’t have any ideas or don’t think we can push the envelope by creating with anybody... Well, if you take Sebastien Teller for example it is one of the few collaborations where I had the idea that I could do something and bring something to it. But it’s all about the moment and the situation. When it feels right to us, when we feel it we do it, and when we have the time. There’s so many factors. Category:Band members Category:Guy-Man related articles Category:People Category:Le Knight Club